


Safe With You

by OpalizedBone



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Alien Tali, Alien/Human Relationships, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Sex, Gratuitous Smut, I Love You, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Op Trans Female Character, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Shepard, VERY BRIEF mentions of dysphoria, Vaginal Fingering, minor dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedBone/pseuds/OpalizedBone
Summary: Shepard enlists Chakwas’ help in getting the necessary supplies to turn her cabin into a clean room so that Tali can safely take off her suit. It’s been a long time in the making, but she wants to make sure everything is perfect for the woman she loves.~Shepard and Tali find safety, comfort, happiness, pleasure, and release with each other.





	Safe With You

“Doctor Chakwas?” Elizabeth Shepard stuck her head into the med bay, finding the doctor sitting in her usual spot. “I need to...uh...ask a favor.”

Chakwas turned her chair to face Shepard, a small smile on her face. She leaned her cheek against her hand as she waved Shepard in, gesturing to the chair opposite hers.

“This is about Tali’zorah, I take it?” Chakwas said wryly. Shepard blushed, her face burning, and ruffled a hand through her hair.

“How’d you know?”

“My dear, the whole ship knows of you two,” Chakwas chuckled. “It was only a matter of time before you showed up here.”

“Then you know why…” Shepard trailed off, gesturing vaguely in the air between them. Chakwas laughed, nodding.

“You need my help to make sure you won’t infect her as soon as she takes off her helmet.”

“Yeah,” Shepard laughed nervously. “That would kinda ruin the mood.”

“Well, you just so happen to be in luck. I have dextro-amino compatibility tablets that you can both take prior to the event,” Chakwas began, going over to her medical supply cabinet. “I also have quarian immuno-boosters and extra-strength probiotics for Tali, as well as a disinfecting soap and bacterial suppressant for you. And here’s a specially-formulated disinfectant and an antimicrobial, antifungal spray for the room.”

“Why do you have all of this?” Shepard wondered aloud, picking up one of the bottles and inspecting it closely.

“When I heard about you two, I stocked up the last time we docked on the Citadel,” Chakwas explained with a shrug. “I figured it was better to be safe than sorry.”

“I appreciate it, Doc,” Shepard said seriously.

“You shouldn’t. I used your credit chip,” Chakwas said dryly, grinning. Shepard laughed, nodding.

“Fair enough.”

“You’ll also need to have EDI deploy this barrier in your quarters once you’ve disinfected everything,” Chakwas explained, handing her a small device. “It’ll keep any airborne dust or bacteria particles from entering the dome.”

“That’s pretty nifty,” Shepard said, eyeing the little device.

“I also had her download an antibacterial disinfecting laser pulse. She’ll have to activate that after you spray the room, prior to deploying the barrier.”

“Wow,” Shepard whistled. “This is impressive, Doc.”

“Well, I can’t give you a clean room, but I can give you the next best thing,” Chakwas smiled. “You’re good for each other, Commander. I’m happy to help however I can.”

“Thank you,” Shepard said seriously. “I really appreciate this.”

“It’s nothing,” Chakwas waved her hand. “Now go on, go get your girl.”

Shepard blushed as she gathered the various bottles and jars and left, heading to her quarters to install EDI’s new device and set everything up.

~

_Tali,_

_Come up to my quarters when you get a moment. I have a surprise for you._

_-Shepard_

Shepard sent the comm to Tali with a small grin, then sat back in her chair. She’d already followed the steps to disinfect and clean her room, spraying and scrubbing everything down and having EDI use her new laser pulse. It had tingled as it passed over her body, a red light disinfecting the surface of her skin and vaporizing any and all microbes. After, she took a shower with the special disinfecting soap and took her bacterial suppressant.

“Shepard?” Tali knocked on her cabin door, drawing her attention. She got up to let her girlfriend in, grinning broadly.

“Hey,” she greeted her with a hug, hoping she’d get to do so without Tali’s suit soon.

“You said you had a surprise for me?” Tali said, tilting her head in what Shepard had come to recognize as a quarian smile.

“Doctor Chakwas and EDI helped me create our own clean room,” Shepard said, and explained everything Chakwas had said, leading Tali over to her desk where the dextro-amino compatibility tablets, immuno-boosters, and probiotics sat.

“Clean room? Compatibility tablets?” Tali repeated, picking up the bottle and eyeing it suspiciously. “Shepard, what is all this?”

“Tali, you know how much you mean to me,” Shepard began, taking hold of her free hand and grasping it within both of hers. “If this isn’t what you want, or it’s too fast, I understand. But if you _do_ want this, I've taken every precaution possible to make sure you’ll be safe.”

“Shepard, I…” Tali set the bottle of compatibility tablets down to cup Shepard’s cheek. “Of course I want this. Are you sure it’s safe?”

“Positive,” Shepard grinned, feeling like she could fly. “In fact, there’s a couple more things to do. EDI, activate barrier.”

“It is recommended to perform the laser pulse once more, Commander,” EDI told them. “The door opening might have let in new particles.”

“Please do.”

EDI lit up red as the laser rolled over the room, top to bottom, side to side, pulsing back and forth and around objects to cover every surface. It sizzled against Tali’s suit as it passed over them; Tali gasped in awe.

“I am now able to activate the barrier.”

“Go ahead,” Shepard said, and a dome of blue light flashed into existence around the bed. Tali dropped her hand as she stared.

“Shepard, this is incredible,” Tali said. “We don’t have anything like this on the flotilla.”

“It’s all for us,” Shepard said, smiling. “I took some suppressants and disinfected myself, and we both need to take these tablets. And these are for you; they should reduce the chances of you getting sick to practically non-existent.”

Tali looked back at the bottles on the table and nodded, taking the recommended dosages and inserting them into a slot on her mouthpiece. Her helmet whirred as it disinfected the pills before allowing her to swallow them. Shepard took her own dextro-amino compatibility tablet, and then there was nothing left to do, no more preparations to make, just nerves and expectations hanging in the air between them.

“Are you sure about this, Tali?” Shepard asked, the two of them standing so close to each other that they’d be sharing breaths if it weren’t for Tali’s helmet. Shepard’s arms automatically encircled Tali’s waist, pulling her closer. Tali reached up, cupping Shepard’s cheek with one long hand, her three fingers comfortingly alien against her skin.

“I’m sure about _you,_ Shepard,” Tali said. “I love you. You’re worth any risk.”

Shepard smiled, leaning her forehead against Tali’s visor in their approximation of a chaste kiss. She breathed deeply, able to smell the faint odor of disinfectant permeating the room, and nodded against Tali.

“I love you, too. Now show me how to take off this suit,” Shepard murmured.

Tali took a hold of her hands, long fingers overlapping Shepard’s, and slid them on either side of her helmet, unhooking her hood from the metal and slipping it down to settle on her shoulders. Their joined hands went to the sides of her helmet, skating over smooth metal until Shepard felt a small divot.

“Here?” she asked, and Tali nodded.

“Press in and back, then pull towards you,” Tali instructed, and Shepard could hear the nervousness in her voice. Her hands dropped, resting on Shepard’s forearms, and Shepard followed the directions, pressing her fingers in and back until she felt a sharp _click._ There was a muffled hiss as the air lock disengaged, and the front of Tali’s helmet came loose, held in place by Shepard’s hands.

“You’re sure?” she whispered one more time. She could practically feel Tali’s eye roll.

“Keelah, Shepard,” Tali sighed exasperatedly, _“Yes.”_

Shepard smiled apologetically and lifted her visor off, setting it down somewhere to her side. She wasn’t sure where, exactly, because she was entranced by Tali’s face, bare for the first time. Tali stood in silence, a mauve blush creeping across her cheeks, as Shepard stared in awe.

Tali was breathtakingly, stunningly alien. Sharp, wide-set, slanted eyes shone pale silver over ridged cheekbones, and a thin-lipped mouth sat under a pointed nose marked with lines of vents. Her forehead was etched with dark, swirling lines that led into her scalp, which had no hair; instead, it was a series of keratin grooves and ridges, creating a subtle crest of sorts that was darker than the rest of her greyish-lavender skin. Beneath the lowest ridge on either side of her head, small holes marked her ears, not unlike that of an asari. Her pointed chin had similar markings as her forehead.

“I...I know I’m not exactly what you might have expected,” Tali murmured, her blush deepening. Shepard shook her head, reaching forward, softly brushing her calloused fingertips along the ridges of one cheek.

“No,” she breathed, “You’re even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.”

“Shepard,” Tali smiled shyly, showing pointed, serrated teeth and adorable dimples. “Don’t tease.”

“I would never,” Shepard said earnestly, both hands now tracing the contours of Tali’s face. Her pale eyes fluttered shut.

“Your hands…” she murmured, and Shepard fought not to freeze. Where they too rough? Too calloused? Too large, too manly, too— “They’re so gentle.”

Shepard’s stomach flipped over, and she beamed, her heart pumping fast in her chest. Tali was too good to her.

Tali took her hands and gently moved them farther back, releasing the rest of her helmet and setting it next to her visor. She lifted one of Shepard’s hands, gently kissing over her knuckles.

“I can’t believe I finally get to touch you,” Tali smiled, then pressed at hidden latches on each of her wrists, removing her gloves with a soft hissing noise. She laced their fingers together, Shepard’s extra middle digits held between hers, and beamed. Their hands were so different; long, three-fingered, knuckles ridged with keratin, contrasted with smooth, five-fingered, a calloused palm.

Shepard smiled fondly at Tali, moving her free hand to run her fingers along Tali’s grooved scalp. Tali looked up at her, her eyes large and so stark, so bright in the dim cabin.

“Keelah, Shepard, kiss me,” Tali breathed, and Shepard obliged, leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Tali’s lips were thin and cool against her own, smooth and dry from being in the environmental suit her entire life. She smelled like soap and disinfectant, but under the clean scents was a hint of desert air and mechanics, something uniquely Tali. Shepard tilted her head, slotting their lips more comfortably along each other, and slid one hand to cup the back of Tali’s head, her hand finding a comfortable place among the hard mountains and valleys there. Her other hand pulled her in by the waist, pressing their bodies together. Tali gripped at her shoulders, one hand running up her neck to tangle in her hair, raising goosebumps; Shepard felt her play with the strands, feeling their texture for the first time.

When they broke apart, Tali looked up at her with something akin to awe, still stroking her hair. She smiled a little, the blush on her cheeks dark and prominent, and laughed.

“I’ve been dreaming of that for a long time,” she admitted, and Shepard grinned, pulling her in for another kiss.

“I have, too,” Shepard whispered against her lips, kissing along her ridged cheek to her jawline, peppering kisses over her face. “I’ve wanted this, wanted _you_ , for so long, Tali.”

“Get this damn suit off me,” Tali gasped, clutching at Shepard’s shirt as her lips found a particularly sensitive spot under the corner of her jaw. Shepard pulled back, the two of them working together to find and release hidden latches and clasps, peeling her suit off piece by piece, leaving Tali in plain white compression bra and underwear. Her body, too, was alien, with digitigrade legs ending in flat, two-toed feet that had a little vestigial digit on the outer edge, thighs and hips spaced too far apart to be mistaken for human, and more keratin ridges and grooves along her body’s natural edges. There were short spikes on the backs of her hocks, not quite as sharp as a turian’s, and smaller ridges on her hip bones. She was surprisingly muscular, her suit hiding the lean lines of her body, masking them for softness.

Shepard smoothed her hands down Tali’s arms, feeling the ridges along her triceps and the backs of her forearms, until she could hold her hands once more.

“You’re gorgeous,” Shepard told her, and Tali blushed harder, glancing away.

“I hope I’m not the only one that’s going to be naked for this meeting,” Tali teased, and it was Shepard’s turn to blush, looking down at her fatigues. She hurried to take them off, but Tali’s hands joined hers, helping her undress just as she’d helped Tali.

Taking Tali’s hand in hers, Shepard led them over to the bed; as they passed into the protective dome, it flashed red, disinfecting them of any lingering particles. They crawled onto the bed together, laying down and facing each other, each watching the other. Shepard smiled, holding Tali’s hand in one hand and tracing the contours of her body with the other. Tali shuddered, her eyelids fluttering, breath hitching. She was so sensitive, her skin unused to direct touch, every gentle brush of Shepard’s fingers tingling over her skin. After a moment, Tali reached for Shepard, copying her, running her hand over her skin.

The two of them laid like that for a while, each one exploring the other with eyes and fingertips, gentle touches, murmuring words of encouragement and praise. Tali’s skin was different than a human’s, even where she didn’t have ridges; it was firmer, cooler, devoid of hair, covered in tiny, smooth scales, so small they were barely noticeable, only visible where they caught the blue light of the dome. Tali was fascinated by the fine, dark hair that sparsely covered Shepard’s arms and legs, that ran down in a trail from her bellybutton--which was shaped differently than Tali’s, more of a bowl-like divot, rather than a raised line--and she spent some time dragging her fingers over the hair, enjoying the feel of it. When she trailed her fingers through Shepard’s happy trail, Shepard shuddered, her dark eyes fluttering closed.

“Does that...is this okay?” Tali asked quietly, and Shepard nodded.

“More than okay.”

Cupping Tali’s cheek, Shepard shifted closer, bringing their bodies together, and kissed her. She deepened the kiss this time, sliding her tongue along Tali’s lower lip. Tali drew back slightly, unused to this human custom, but she was a quick learner and soon leaned back in, reciprocating with a tongue that was surprisingly long and nimble--and slightly forked?

“Is your tongue...forked?” Shepard drew back to ask, and Tali stuck her grey tongue out, showing that it was indeed forked ever so slightly at the tip. It reminded Shepard of gila monster lizards back on Earth.

“Does that bother you?” Tali asked, pulling away a little bit. Shepard shook her head, pulling Tali closer, and kissed her nose sweetly.

“Not at all,” she assured. “Actually, I like it. It’s kinda cool.”

Tali giggled as she moved back in, kissing Shepard again, running the tips of her tongue along her lower lip. Shepard huffed a breath in reply, shifting closer, their legs tangling together, and kissed back, tongues meeting briefly before she gently drew Tali’s lower lip between her lips and nibbled. Tali let out a tiny moan, and Shepard committed it to memory, knowing that it was her touch that drew that noise from her lover.

Rolling them over, Shepard hovered over Tali as she kissed her, Tali’s hands in her hair, pulling her closer, closer. She slotted their legs together, pressing her thigh where Tali was warm, grinding herself down just slightly. Tali gasped, breaking their kiss, and Shepard moved to her neck, sliding her tongue along a divot that made Tali moan, so she repeated the action, sucking gently. Tali pulled her closer, hooking her free leg around Shepard’s hips, her hock digging into her back; Shepard ignored it as she nibbled and sucked along Tali’s neck.

“Shepard!” Tali gasped; she was _so sensitive,_ every kiss and suckle sending heat between her legs. She could feel her plates shifting already and they’d barely started, unable to stop her body’s reactions to the onslaught of pleasure Shepard gave her.

Shepard hummed against her neck, kissing across her collarbone to give the other side the same attention, and brought her hand up, gently caressing Tali’s breast through her bra. Tali let her, assuming she’d move on, then grew impatient as Shepard lingered. Taking her hand, Tali guided her away from her breasts, to the softish crest that ran down her chest.

“You don’t like it there?” Shepard surmised, brushing her fingers down the ridge. Tali shuddered as the action sent a pulse of pleasure down her spine.

“It, ah,” Tali stammered, distracted by Shepard’s lips on her neck. “Quarians only use their breasts to--oh, Keelah, that feels good--to feed their young…”

Shepard paused in her stroking of the crest, then nodded against her neck.

“Humans find it…” she paused to suck a small mark on Tali’s skin, “...Pleasurable.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Tali quipped with a breathless laugh.

Shepard grinned, licking her way down to the ridge on Tali’s chest. She pressed a kiss there before helping Tali sit up, removing her bra. Tali smiled as Shepard gently lowered her back down, blushing slightly. Her breasts were small, the grey lavender color of her skin darkening to a plum in the middle, lacking any distinguishable nipple. The ridge that ran down her chest began just under her collar bone and extended down between her breasts, then tapered off; it was softer than the ridges on her head and back, more flexible, able to protect her sternum without restricting movement.

Smiling, Shepard leaned down and gently swiped her tongue along the ridge. Tali gasped richly, hands flying to her back, clutching her closer, her spine arching to get more of Shepard’s mouth on her skin. Shepard hummed, dragging her tongue down, savoring the taste of Tali’s skin, the rich musk she could just barely begin to smell. The longer she spent on the ridge, the more vocal Tali got, until she was squirming beneath her, trying to push Shepard’s head downwards.

“Shepard, please,” she whined, and Shepard nodded, easily convinced. She worked her way down Tali’s chest to her stomach, pausing to lick her raised navel, and nibbled gently on the ridges over her hip bones.

Tali _moaned_ at that, her legs parting to allow Shepard to settle between them, her hands combing through Shepard’s hair and pulling slightly.

Shepard looked up at her girlfriend as she gently kissed and sucked at her inner thighs, wrapping her arms around her legs and taking hold of her ridged hip bones. Tali glanced down at her, white eyes meeting hers, and whimpered quietly. Shepard smiled reassuringly.

“Can I take these off, love?” Shepard asked, fingering the edge of Tali’s underwear.

Tali sucked in a breath and nodded, lifting her hips to help as Shepard rolled the underwear off her legs, pausing to guide the fabric over the spikes on her hocks. She knelt between Tali’s legs and rubbed soothing circles on her thighs.

“Is it alright if I use my mouth?” Shepard asked her, flicking her gaze downwards slightly before refocusing on her face. Tali blushed hard, her face burning, but nodded quickly with an eager, sharp-toothed smile.

“Please, Shepard,” she breathed. Shepard smiled, leaning forward to kiss her, Tali’s tongue tips flicking against her lip for a brief moment.

Spreading her legs, Tali allowed Shepard to settle into her stomach between them, once more pressing kisses to her inner thighs until she reached her center.

Instead of folds, Tali had protective plates surrounding her entrance. They were engorged and spread, showing slick purple petals leading to her opening, which seemed to beckon Shepard in. Her mouth watered at her intoxicating, musky scent.

Leaning in, Shepard kissed one of her plates, earning a pleased hum and fingers tangling into her hair. She repeated her kiss on the other side, then dragged her tongue between them, over and through velvety wetness.

Tali cried out at the first swipe of Shepard’s tongue, her body oversensitive and wanton, and tightened her fingers in Shepard’s hair. Shepard’s mouth felt warm and slick, electric, _perfect._ She shuddered, moans tumbling out of her as Shepard lapped at her folds.

Shepard hummed into Tali’s folds, tangy-sweet slickness covering her lower face as she nuzzled in deeper to taste her from the source. Tali couldn’t stop moving, her hips rolling and rocking to Shepard’s mouth, shuddering moans and whimpers rising from her chest, her hold in Shepard’s hair getting tighter the longer she went.

“In, press in,” Tali directed her, pushing her head down just a bit.

When Shepard pressed inside her with her tongue, brushing over a firm ridge just inside, Tali cried out, throwing her head back and squeezing her thighs around Shepard’s head. Shepard hurried to repeat the action, each press earning more pleased cries and slick heat rushing forth to meet her, Tali pressing her head down.

“Oh, Keelah, don’t stop,” Tali gasped, her entire body trembling. Shepard groaned into her core, watching her girlfriend’s face, eager to see her pleasure. She could feel how tense her own body was, her heartbeat throbbing between her legs, sweat beaded along her hairline; seeing Tali, feeling her, _tasting_ her, was better than she could have hoped.

Shepard redoubled her efforts, gripping Tali closer by her hips, holding her steady so she could thrust her tongue against that ridge hard. Tali _keened,_ her back arching, scrabbling for purchase in her hair. Pleasure burned through her body, coalescing between her legs, electric sparks sliding down her spine to pool in her gut.

“Shepard—I’m close,” Tali warned, her voice pitched low and breathy. Shepard hummed as she pressed closer, closer, wanting to see her lover pushed over the edge.

Tali teetered on the edge of her climax, waves of pleasure roiling in her core. She was _so close,_ her core clenching, back arching—she looked down and met Shepard’s eyes, the affection and care there nearly pushing her over the edge.

With one last swipe of Shepard’s warm tongue, Tali came, her walls shuddering around Shepard, thighs tensing.

“Shepard!” Tali cried out, bliss radiating from her core, pleasure like fire in her veins. Warm pulses of wetness met Shepard’s tongue and she hurried to lap it up, swallowing down that tangy sweetness of Tali’s climax, licking her through it thoroughly. Tali’s moans were the sweetest she’d ever heard.

A few moments later, Tali collapsed on the bed, her muscles going limp, trembling against the mattress. Shepard gently gave her a few more laps and kisses to guide her down from her high before crawling up over her, kissing along her stomach, the ridge on her chest, her neck, ending with a sweet kiss on her lips.

“That was… _Keelah,_ Shepard,” Tali smiled, running her hands through Shepard’s hair. Shepard laid down next to her, pulling her into the arm circle of her arms. “That was incredible.”

“ _You’re_ incredible,” Shepard shot back, grinning playfully. “I love you.” She rubbed her hand along Tali’s skin; her stomach, her arms, the tops of her thighs. Tali was still trembling, but she looked at Shepard with eager energy, smiling broadly.

“I love you, too—now can I do that for you, too?” Tali asked, her voice full of hope and her eyes bright.

“You don’t need to rest?” Shepard asked. “You came pretty hard.”

“I can rest while I’m between your legs,” Tali smirked, and Shepard felt an answering pulse. Swallowing thickly, Shepard nodded.

Leaning in, Tali kissed her, the forked end of her tongue flicking along her lip, meeting hers for a moment. She was an _excellent_ kisser; Shepard thought she could kiss her for hours.

But Tali had other plans, and moved on to her neck, licking and sucking, trying to find Shepard’s weak spots. She found one just where her neck met her shoulder and nibbled there gently; her teeth sharp and alien against Shepard’s skin.

“Fuck, Tali, your _teeth…_ ” Shepard groaned, clutching her closer. “I _love_ them.”

Tali hummed against her throat, biting a little bit harder, the points of her fangs pressing against her skin, bruising her. Shepard moaned, tilting her head back to give her more room, and Tali sucked hard enough to leave a mark. Pulling back, she ran a finger over the bruise, glad that it was low enough to be hidden by Shepard’s suit.

Shepard shifted beneath her, and Tali helped her sit up, pulling her bra off over her head before she laid back down. Her face burned as Tali looked at her bare chest, fully aware that she wasn’t as big as other women—

“Beautiful,” Tali murmured, leaning down to kiss along her chest. “You said humans liked to be touched here?”

She brought her hand up, gently cupping Shepard’s breast, her thumb skimming over her hard nipple. Shepard gasped slightly, nodding.

“Ye-yeah,” she answered, holding Tali closer by the waist. “I didn’t use to, but...well, the wonders of HRT, I guess.”

“Mmm,” Tali acknowledged, kissed down to her other breast, laving her tongue over it, the cleft of her fork sliding so deliciously across the tip. Shepard groaned, arching her back to push more flesh into Tali’s waiting mouth.

Closing her lips, Tali sucked, drawing the stiff bud of her nipple past her sharp teeth and flicking the tips of her tongue over it. Shepard gasped, fingers tightening against the ridges on her back, as pleasure shot down between her legs. Pulling back, switched sides, lapping over her nipple as she rolled the other between her long fingers.

“Mm, Tali,” Shepard moaned softly. “Keep going. Please…”

Tali nodded, groaning around her nipple. She lapped over her bud a few more times before kissing her way downwards, pausing every so often to lick and suck Shepard’s skin, marking a trail of hickeys along her stomach. When she got to her navel, Tali pressed her lips against her happy trail, running her fingers along the strip of soft hair.

“I like this,” Tali murmured into her stomach, trailing her fingers through the hair. “It feels nice.”

Shepard’s face burned as she blushed harder, turning her head to hide her flush. Tingles ran along her skin where Tali trailed her fingertips along it, sliding down to pool between her legs; she was so wet and swollen she could feel her own heartbeat.

“Tali…” she groaned, gently trying to coax her between her legs. “Please. I need you to touch me.”

Tali placed one last kiss just above her waist band before sitting back, pulling Shepard’s underwear down and off, laying flat on her stomach between her legs. She started kissing along her thighs, flicking her forked tongue along the warm, soft skin there, glancing up at Shepard. She could smell her arousal, heady and sweet, her mouth watering at the thought of tasting her.

Shepard’s breathing quickened as she was laid bare before her lover; what would she think of her? Would she care about the scars, faint but still visible—

Her thoughts were cut off by Tali’s tongue, long and _thick_ and flexible, dragging up her wet core, slipping over her clit. Shepard and Tali moaned in unison, Shepard’s hands flying to hold Tali closer by her ridged scalp.

Shepard tasted _amazing,_ tart and sweet, musk and salt. Her folds were satin, slick and hot and wet, a hard nub at the top that was swollen with want. Tali hummed as she buried deeper, sliding her tongue inside to where it felt best for herself, wrapping long arms around Shepard’s thighs to anchor at her hips.

Tali’s tongue was perfect, fire and electric and _bliss_ , slipping along her petals to press inside, filling her with thick wet muscle. Shepard gasped, her back arching automatically, as she brushed against her sweet spot through her back wall for a teasing moment, but her clit was _pulsing_ and she gently guided her up and out.

“Up, here,” Shepard instructed breathlessly. “My-my clit, please.”

Tali hummed, lapping the flat of her tongue over the bud slow, hard. Shepard swore as sparks burst behind her eyelids, her head tilting back. Tali licked a moment longer, the fork of her tongue providing delicious pressure, before gently drawing her clit into her mouth and sucking.

Shepard cried out, her hands pulling Tali in closer as her pleasure spiked. Tali’s orgasm had already been pushed her so close that it wouldn’t take long for her to reach her peak; already she was trembling precariously on the precipice. Her muscles clenched, core squeezing wantonly around nothing.

“Tali…” Shepard gasped, stroking her scalp. “Please...Your fingers. Inside, please.”

Tali looked up and met her gaze, nodding. Bringing one hand around, she pressed one long finger against her opening, slowly rocking inside bit by bit, the way made easy by Shepard’s abundant slick.

Arching her back, Shepard _moaned,_ her pleasure burning brighter, pulsing in her veins. Tali’s finger curled, long enough to hit that spot through her back wall again.

“Fuck, _there_ ,” Shepard managed to get out, hips rolling to Tali’s rhythm. Tali gently pressed her second finger in alongside the first, pressing down and in, and Shepard’s vision damn near whited out.

Tali groaned around Shepard’s clit; she was so _hot_ and _wet_ and _tight_ around her fingers, her slick walls clenching down every time she angled in just the right way. She flicked the tips of her tongue over Shepard’s clit again, sucking harder, and Shepard cried out, her voice wanton and trembling.

“Tali..!” was all Shepard could get out before her climax hit her, pleasure radiating out from her core in waves. Her walls clenched around Tali’s fingers, her clit pulsing. Tali groaned against her, the vibrations ratcheting her pleasure up and up. She cried out, hands tightening on Tali’s scalp, rocking her hips to the rolling waves.

Slowly, she came down from her high, relaxing against the bed. Tali gently pulled her fingers free, licking them clean, and dragged her tongue softly through her folds to finish her off. Shepard shuddered, dazed and pleased, and beckoned her up.

Tali curled up against her side with a pleased little grin on her face, kissing her with what could only be described with contented smugness.

“Thank you,” Shepard sighed, leaning her forehead against Tali’s. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Mm, I might,” Tali grinned. “You might have woken up the whole ship with that scream.”

“Hey,” Shepard laughed, giving her a playful pat on the rear, “Can you really blame me? That felt _incredible.”_

“You’re incredible,” Tali echoed her earlier statement with a grin, pressing another kiss to Shepard’s lips. A weak aftershock rolled through her, muscles trembling.

“I love you, Tali.”

“Mm. Love you too, Shepard.”

Tali collapsed against her with a sigh, throwing and arm and a leg over her. Shepard shifted to get comfortable, edging a spiky hock to a less painful position, and wrapped her in her arms with a sigh.

“We should probably take a shower,” Shepard mumbled against Tali’s scalp. Tali grumbled.

“Give me a minute,” she yawned, snuggling in harder. “You wore me out.”

Shepard grinned at that, pulling her closer.

“I guess a quick nap couldn’t hurt,” she agreed, easily won over by her girlfriend. She could feel Tali’s cheek lift as she smiled.

“We can shower after,” Tali murmured. “I’ve wanted to try out your fancy Commander’s Shower for weeks now.”

Shepard laughed, rubbing her back gently.

“Alright. Nap then shower it is.”

Using her biotics, Shepard flicked the covers over their naked forms, pulling Tali closer to her. Tali cuddled in, relaxing with a sweet sigh, and the two of them drifted off to sleep under the blue light of the protective dome.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo yeah!!! basically i wanted to do my own take on Tali, make her more alien, less human, etc. i also wanted to put a bit more focus on having to disinfect/clean everything before she could take off her suit.  
> and just in case, yes, my Shepard is trans, post-op. any offensive comments will be removed, but if you have a genuine question, feel free to ask and i’m happy to answer to the best of my abilities :)


End file.
